


my youth is yours

by aprilshxwers



Series: chatfic chaos [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bad Flirting, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentions of homophobia, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, because people suck <3, but its ok because will and nico get to kiss, but oh well at least he tried, like actual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27715115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprilshxwers/pseuds/aprilshxwers
Summary: "There was this boy who came to camp, he had this constant smile on his face and the prettiest eyes, and gods, his hair was like this eternal bedhead."-Will sneaks into Nico's cabin and somehow ends up confessing his love.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: chatfic chaos [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028184
Comments: 12
Kudos: 112





	my youth is yours

**Author's Note:**

> you dont have to read my chatfic for this but this was the oneshot i promised in chapter seven, and it makes more sense if you do

Nico pulled his blankets around himself, staring at the door of his cabin. Will wouldn't _actually_ sneak into his cabin, right? That would be reckless and honestly pretty stupid, but, well, Will was stubborn. Seriously, who snuck into their friend's cabin just because he had a nightmare?

He heard a harpy squawk from outside. "Oh my gods," he muttered. "That idiot." 

Soon enough, the door opened, and Will ducked inside, closing the door behind him quickly. He took a second to catch his breath before grinning at Nico as if he wasn't breaking just about every single camp rule at once. "Told you they couldn't stop me." 

Nico tried not to smile. "Who are you and what did you do to goody-two-shoes 'checking into the infirmary is standard camp protocol' William Solace?"

"Well, you better believe I'd risk death by harpy for yo—my friends," Will said, sitting down beside him. "Scooch." Nico adjusted his blanket so they were both wrapped up in it, trying not to focus on how close they were. 

"You know they're going to stay outside my cabin and wait for you to leave, right?" Nico pointed out.

"Guess I can't leave, then," Will said plainly "Nico jammies, by the way." He gestured to Nico's clothes.

"It was Piper's fault," Nico said defensively, hugging his knees to his chest both because he was now painfully aware that he was wearing shorts with Will Solace sitting right next to him and so he could hide the _I found this humerus_ shirt he was wearing. He wasn't sure which one was worse.

"Sure," Will said, shrugging innocently. Nico punched his arm. "Ow! I didn't nearly get eaten by a harpy for this abuse, di Angelo." 

"I'm fairly sure I specifically told you not to."

Will ignored him. "So, this nightmare?"

"Oh, um, well, me, Mama, and Bianca were in DC, I think, and then there were these two boys in front of us, and they were holding hands or something real subtle. Uh, I think Bianca knew about... me, and so she pointed them out to, y'know, normalize being—same-sex relationships." He picked at a piece of lint on his shirt. "Mama saw what she was pointing at, and she got angry, and... She'd hate me."

"Hey." Will patted his knee. "If she did, then I'd pity her. _All_ of you is amazing, okay? And don't you forget that because all of us here, we like you for you, Nico. I was lucky enough that my mom accepted my sexuality, and if yours didn't doesn't make you any less valid."

"Lucky enough?" Nico asked, frowning. "I thought everyone now was okay with, um, that sort of thing."

Will snorted. "Yeah, no. People suck. I mean, it's better, but y'know, some people think people who aren't like them are less than them. It doesn't help that most of the leaders up top don't disagree with them either. And don't even get me started on living in the south because _whew_. But most people are pretty cool."

"Hm." Nico turned to face him. "How'd you know?"

"How'd I know that I was bi?" Nico nodded. Will hummed in thought. "Okay, well, I guess it was a little hard figuring out that I liked both girls and guys, 'cause usually if you aren't into one, you can assume you're into the other, and so it was confusing whether I was actually feeling attraction. I think I knew when I was around ten. There was this boy who came to camp, he had this constant smile on his face and the prettiest eyes, and gods, his hair was like this eternal bedhead. He was so excited about all these new things he was seeing. I only talked to him a couple times while he had been at camp, but it kind of stuck with me."

"Wait." Nico held out his hand in a _pause_ motion. "It's Percy, isn't it? This seems very Percy-like."

Will rolled his eyes. "Not everyone's gay awakening is Percy. Shut up. Anyways, I remember this one night where he came to the infirmary. Lee was teaching me the basics and everything, and then all of a sudden Travis just bursts in with him at his side, looking panicked because he has no idea how to deal with the kid's nightmare, and so Lee lets me handle it because it's just a nightmare, so I could help him out. Apparently he'd had this vision about his sister, and he was all freaked out about it. I let him talk it out and then we ended up playing this game that he was into until like midnight, and Lee just found us in the infirmary playing Mythomagic at like 2 in the morning, it was pretty great. I don't think he even remembered that it was me. It was dark and we didn't exactly introduce ourselves."

Nico stared at him in shock. "Me?" 

"Yeah." He looked embarrassed. "Uh, you're not mad?"

"Um, well." Nico bit his lip. "You were ten, right? It doesn't really matter anymore. I mean, I liked _Percy,_ of all people. I'm not mad. Just a little confused on the fact that you thought I was pretty." He internally groaned. _Good going._

Will smiled. "Was? I'm fairly sure you still are." Nico was grateful for the darkness of his cabin so Will couldn't see how much he was blushing. "And yeah, I guess you're right. But the weird thing? That little crush ten-year-old me had? I don't think that went away. Especially after I got to know him more, maybe even to the point where I was confessing to him in his cabin in the middle of the night."

"Well," Nico said, his voice coming off quieter than intended. "I think that would be a great opportunity to kiss him."

(It was.)

**Author's Note:**

> this feels so rushed hvgnhbm  
> anyways tell me what you think <33


End file.
